Hey grosse je me souviens de ton nom
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Assis seul au fond du jardin, le Hippie retrouve des souvenirs autrefois perdus...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ma seconde fan fiction ! (qui est celle que je voulais poster au dépars mais bon, mon déménagement tous ça tous ça...). L'univers avec lequel je me permet de jouer n'appartient qu'à un seul homme : Mathieu Sommet (en même temps j'aurais pas l'air conne à dire qu'il est de moi), donc si cette fic le dérange je n'hésiterais pas à la supprimer (et je serais en train de fangirliser parce qu'il m'aura parlé. Si ça peut rassurer quelqu'un non je ne m'évanouirais pas et je ne crierais pas (sauf intérieurement peut-être). Je veux juste dire que je serais très contente). En faite il faudrait qu'il donne son accord officiel pour les fan fics ça éviterais d'avoir à écrire tous ça en début de fic *flemmarde*. L'inscription sur les tombes provient du clip « la complainte du Geek » d'AngelMJ (donc si vous êtes fan d'SLG et que vous ne connaissez pas filer y jeter un œil ). ATTENTION je précise pour vous facilitez la lecture que les mots de l'auteur son en gras, les flash back en**_ italique _**et la fic normale en...**normale.** Je me suis inspirée de la très belle chanson « Hey Lucy » ou « Lucy » de Skillet donc si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en fond . Sinon j'ai aussi écouté « If you say so » de Lea Michele (merci à Sweet Inksanity pour me l'avoir fait découvrir. En faite cela fait quelque temps que l'écoute non stop. Mais je vais bien hein?) « Corpse Bride duet » et « Numb » de Linkin Parck version piano. Mais je pense que n'importe quelles chansons triste fera l'affaire en fond. Comme l'autre fic, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitait pas à me les signaler. Je précise que pour le passage de l'anniversaire je me suis volontairement inspirée de la fan fic « M G » de ma Cloé (ou Saku-chan06) donc je vous encourage à la voire (la fic, pas Cloé!), elle est très mignonne. Je précise enfin que la fan fic contient un léger anachronisme vu que Wi-fi n'est pas censé avoir connu la Fille et le Prof.**** En espérant que les personnages ne soit pas trop OOC et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

« -Hey gros elle est cool ta fête ! Gros ? »

Le Hippie se redressa quelque peu. Il était persuadé que Wi-fi ,le chaton de Mathieu, l'avait invité à une fête où serait présente des Mantes religieuses déguisées en chauve-souris. Mais malgré la présence du chat sur ses genoux le Hippie fut déçu de constater l'absence des dites Mantes religieuses . Il se releva brusquement faisant peur à Wi-fi qui s'enfuit.

« -Mais gros t'en vas pas ! Tu m'avais promis des Mantes religieuses ! »

Ce retrouvant seul le Hippie décida de rester ici pour fumer un joint. Ce rasseyant il constata qu'il se trouvais au fond du jardin. A ces cotés il y avait deux tombes. Sur la première il y avait l'inscription « I will be back ». « I will be back » ? Je reviendrais ? Qui devait revenir ? Le chat ? Maître Panda ? Non il était sur d'avoir vu Maître Panda chanter sa dernière chanson dans le séjour. Alors qui devait revenir ? Le Hippie comprit soudain.

« -Prof ! Mais t'était parti depuis quand gros ? »

Le Prof ne répondis pas étant mort **(logique...)**. Le drogué lui aurait bien proposé un joint mais il se souvint que le Prof n'aimait pas trop ça. Alors il ne fit rien et s'intéressa à la seconde tombe.

Sur celle là il y avait inscrit « Girl Power ». Mais à qui appartenait cette tombe ? A Mathieu ? Non Mathieu préférait les dorsales océanique de toute façon. Le Patron ? Non sur la sienne il y aurait écrit « Sexe Power » ou un truc dans le genre. Et sur celle du Geek « Games Power ». Sur celle du Panda « Bambou Power ». Et sur la sienne tiens ? Sûrement « Sauvons les phoques , gros! » ou un truc dans le genre. Ou alors il y aurais rien d'inscrit et tout le monde l'oublierait. Mais le Hippie eu un flash.

« -La Fille ! Hey grosse je me suis souvenue de ton nom, s 'écria t-il tout heureux de s'être souvenue de son amie.

Bon maintenant qu'il s'était souvenue d'eux il devrait peut être leurs offrir quelque chose. C'était ça qu'on faisait quand on voyait la tombe d'un proche non ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on offrais aux défunts ?

Il posa la question à Maître Panda qui passait par là.

« -Et bien des fleurs il me semble non ? Dit le Panda après un instant de réflexion avant de passer son chemin en chantonnant »

Des fleurs ? Mais c'était parfait pour la Fille. Le jardin des Sommet n'en comptait pas beaucoup mais après quelques recherches le peace and love en trouva quelque unes qu'il déposa sur les deux tombes. Tout ce remue ménage avait fait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié...

_C'était peu après le début de la saison trois quand la Fille venait d'arriver dans le groupe. Le Hippie était en train de triper dans le salon quand elle passa comme une furie._

_« -POISSON ROUGE ! S'écria le Hippie. La Fille se retourna vivement._

_-C'est à moi que tu parle ? Demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcille _

_-Nan c'est aux papillons révolutionnaire grosse !_

_Et là la féministe du groupe vit rouge._

_-D'où tu me traite de grosse saleté de Hippie ?! S'écria-t-elle, très susceptible sur son poids ._

_-Peace grosse, dit calmement le non violent ». Mais la blonde était déjà partie vexée comme un pou et furieuse qu'on ait pu insinuer qu'elle soit grosse, laissant le Hippie qui était déjà repartit dans son monde._

« -T'as jamais était très peace grosse, comme les papillons tu bouge et tu parle beaucoup trop. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a causé ta perte, dit le Hippie à voix haute avant de ce laisser submergés par d'autres souvenirs. »

_« -Prof et la Fille sont mort ?! S'exclama le Geek horrifié._

_-Ouais gamin et tu veux pas savoir comment ,fit le Patron d'un air menaçant tout en allumant une clope._

_-Mais Mathieu enfin pourquoi ? Demanda Maître Panda au châtain qui abordait une mine soucieuse. »_

_Mathieu soupira . Évidement que cela ne lui avait pas plus de supprimer deux membres du groupe mais il n'avait pas eu le choix : la science infuse était en chute libre, quand à la Fille elle commençait à lui poser un sérieux problème de cas de conscience . Alors oui ce n'était pas leurs faute mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Alors il prit un ton froid et déclara au Panda._

_« -Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sait très bien. Désormais Maître, tu remplaceras la science infuse avec une émission de ton choix. Je te laisse choisir le nom. »_

_Maître Panda soupira. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de remplacer son collègue et ami mais il fallait obéir au boss. Et ici le boss c'était Mathieu. Derrière lui le Hippie ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il sentit une vague d'incompréhension monter en lui, avec cette sensation que chacun de ses muscles étaient broyés, glacés, et éparpillés. Il eu l'impression que le monde avait disparue, qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'appartement, plus de couleurs, plus de sens. Juste lui et une effroyable douleur. Pourtant quand il regarda sa poitrine elle était intacte. Pourquoi avait-il alors mal comme si son cœur avait éclaté ? Sa première réaction fut de nier en bloc. Et pourtant, il se rendis compte avec une horreur qui lui brûlait la gorge que la blonde et l'homme à lunette étaient...ils étaient...le Prof et la Fille était partis...comme ….des vapeurs de joints ?_

_« -Non eux c'était des papillons , dit le drogué à voix haute faisant lever un sourcille à ses camarades et à son créateur. »_

« -Alors gamin on peut savoir ce que tu fiche là , demanda le Patron qui passait par là, probablement pour aller voir des péripatéticiennes.

-Oh rien gros je passe juste un peu de temps avec le Prof et la Fille et j'attends que Wi-fi revienne pour me montrer des coccinelles, répondit le Hippie qui avait visiblement oublié ses Mantes religieuses .

-Tu sais gamin il y a autre chose de plus intéressant que je pourrais te montrer, dit le Patron avec un mouvement suggestif du bassin.

-Une moule ?

-...Nan.

-Une coccinelle alors ?

-Laisse tomber tu veux, grogna l'homme pervers en se retournant pour partir.

-Attend gros, s'écria le Hippie, j'ai fini mon joint t'en aurais pas un à me dépanner, fini t-il d'un ton légèrement suppliant.

Heureusement pour le Patron qu'il soit dos au Hippie. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ce dernier voit le petit sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

-Tiens gros, fit-il en lui balançant un joint toujours de dos.

-Merci gros, s'écria joyeusement le défoncé avant d'allumer son joint. »

De nouveau seul et la fumée aidant, il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Comme la fameuse fois où ils avaient fêtés leurs anniversaire. L'anniversaire de Mathieu Sommet et de ses personnalités multiples.

_C'était la Fille, toute joyeuse qui les tous avaient amenés au salon. Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de disputes et pour le Hippie , qu'un peu de peace and love suffisait à rendre heureux, c'était un moment merveilleux . Mais il n'était pas le seul à être heureux : le Prof et Maître Panda s'offrait leurs présents en rougissant , de même que le Geek et Mathieu. Lui même avait offert un cadeau à Wi-fi. Pour cette fois ils avaient juste l'air d'une famille normale. Sans l'émission et les fans, les logiciels qui plantent, les prises ratés,les fous rires, et les prises de tête. Juste Mathieu, le Geek, le Patron, le Panda, la Fille, le Prof, le chat et tant d'autre personnalités. Et lui le Hippie . Un peu plus tard, quand la fête était finis, le drogué ce baladait tranquillement dans l'appartement, un sourire et un joint aux lèvres. C'était rare qu'il fasse ça, vu qu'il hallucinais la plupart du temps dans un coin. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Arrivé dans le séjour il fut surpris d'entendre un piano jouer. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir que c'était la Fille qui jouait. C'est l'air un peu triste et mélancolique qui le poussa à s'asseoir à ses cotés. La Fille ne stoppa pas sa musique malgré sa présence et ne leva même pas les yeux._

_« - Depuis quand tu sais jouer du piano, grosse ? Demanda en brisant le silence_

_-Depuis ma naissance, répondit-elle_

_-Ah bon ? Tu ne l'as pas apprit ?_

_La Fille stoppa son air et se tourna vers le drogué._

_-Nous savons tous jouer du piano Hippie._

_-?_

_-Tu n'as pas remarqué que le Patron jouai du piano dans un épisode ? Je suis prête à parier que chacun d'entre nous le peut . J'ai demandé au Prof et il m'a expliqué que c'était fort possible. Alors j'ai essayé et j'ai eu ma réponse. Nous partageons apparemment certaine caractéristiques commune, comme les yeux bleues, la petite taille, ou le teint de peau. Car nous venons à la base d'une seule et même personne. Il semblerait donc que nous partageons également certaine habitudes, certain traits de caractère et visiblement certaine habilités bien que nous avons chacun nôtre personnalité. Un peu comme les membres d'une même famille, acheva la Fille avec un sourire. Le Hippie la regardait béas._

_-C'est profond ce que tu dis, grosse..._

_-Tu veut pas arrêter de m'appeler « grosse » de temps en temps s'agaça la féministe._

_Le Hippie ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de dire avec hésitation :_

_-Mais alors...moi aussi grosse, je sait jouer ?_

_-Bien sure ! S'exclama la Fille, tu veux essayer ? »_

_Mal assuré et persuadé de rater, le Hippie prit la place de la Fille et posa ses mains sur l'instrument. Pour l'aider, la Fille guida ses mains. Les premières notes furent maladroite mais très vite le Hippie se rendis compte avec surprise qu'il savait jouer aussi bien que la Fille. Rapidement il prit ses marques et la Fille put lui lâcher les mains, pour commencer à jouer avec lui. Une sorte de duel de pianiste commença entre les deux personnalités. Le temps semblait s'être figeait pour eux, comme si ils étaient dans un monde à part, un monde pleins de musique, de sourires, de fausse rivalités. Mais il fallut bien redescendre et la musique cessa._

_« -On refera ça grosse ? Demanda le Hippie. Désormais il avait l'impression que le temps d'une musique ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Pour toute réponse, la Fille se leva et lui fit un grand sourire._

_-Quand tu veux...gros ! »_

_Et le Hippie répondit à son sourire. _

« -Dit, Hippie tout vas bien ? demanda une voix timide, sortant le drogué de ses souvenirs.

C'était le timide Geek, une D.S dans les mains qui lui parlait. Le Hippie se rendis compte qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.

-T'inquiète gros c'est rien, répliqua t-il doucement, juste quelques souvenirs en désignant de la tête les deux tombes .

-Je comprend, dit le gamer en hochant la tête, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand est mort... »

Le Hippie hochât la tête à son tour mais ne dit rien. Finalement, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de ce rappeler de tout cela ? Car à présent tout les sentiments que le Hippie avait enterré avec la drogue était revenus. Comment avais t-ils put ? Comment avais t-elle put les laisser ici ? Le laisser ici ? Il se souvenait à présent de toute ces journées de pure douleur où chaque jours il avait attendus qu'elle revienne le voir, assit prés de ce piano qui ne sonnait plus. De ce piano qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il attendait, elle allait forcément revenir...forcément ? Toute cette douleur pour une simple émission ? Mathieu avait-il fait tuer de sang froid deux membres de l'équipe ?

…..Et lui ? Il n'aurait pas put l'aider ? Qu'avais -t-il fait pour l'aider ?

_Il l'avait trouvé comme d'habitude assise près du piano. Mais le Hippie ne s'attendait pas à trouver également des larmes sur les joues de la fille du groupe. Quand elle le vit arriver, la Fille eu un pale sourire qui contrastait avec ses larmes._

_« -Tu ne joue pas, grosse ?_

_La Fille eu un reniflement._

_-Non je-_

_-ATTENTION UN BOB YAOISTE ! Hurla le drogué en lui prenant le bras._

_-Mais non ,mais non, soupira la blonde en lui tapotant le bras pour le rassurer._

_-Alors si c'est pas les orques pourquoi tu ne joue pas ?_

_-...je n'y arrive plus..._

_Et elle fondit en larmes devant le Hippie, interdit._

_-Tu...n'y arrive plus ?_

_-Non, expliqua la Fille, ces dernier jours je perd peu à peu mes capacités, j'ai du mal à marcher et à bouger mes doigts. Je suis de plus en plus engourdit. J'ai peur Hippie ,ajoutât-elle, j'ai peur que ce soit la fin. »_

_Le Hippie ne dit rien pendant un instant. La Fille était-elle proche de disparaître ? C'était donc ça que cela faisait ? On racontait que L'homme à la cravate avait su qu'il allait disparaître. Mais non ce n'était pas possible , la Fille n'allait pas partir, elle resterait à faire des remarques puisque c'était la seule fille, donc elle était la seule à pouvoir les faire et ils continueraient à jouer du piano ensemble._

_« -T'inquiète grosse, Mathieu, c'est pas un capitaliste, il va pas te virer. »_

_La Fille se contenta d'un petit sourire et lui prit la main. Étrangement le Hippie ne la repoussa pas._

« Elle allait mal...elle allait mal bon sang et je n'y ait rien fait , murmura le Hippie en serrant le poing »

Lui qui était pour l'entraide, il n'avait pas était capable d'aider une amie dans le besoin ? Mais alors qu'elle genre d'ami était-il ? Il aurait put aller voir Mathieu, plaider la cause du Prof et de la Fille, réconforter cette dernière, lui dire qu'il serait là, mais non. Il n'avait strictement rien fait . Une vague de colère et de douleur submergea le drogué lui qui était pourtant pour la paix. Mais il se sentait surtout triste et terriblement coupable.

Nous y voilà, pourquoi il avait choisi d'oublier. Parce qu'il ce sentait coupable. Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Pourtant quand il regarda le ciel, il ne pleuvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, qu'il la revois et qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il le fallait. A cette instant, le Hippie aurait tout donné à Babylone, sa place dans l'émission, son van, et même sa précieuse drogue pour la revoir. Mais c'était ça, la fatalité de la mort. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Il allait devoir vivre avec les choix qu'il avait fait . Mais à cette instant, il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose aussi ardemment.

Tout à sa colère et à sa peine, il n'avait pas entendus le doux son du piano de Mathieu, qui pourtant devenais de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à en faire vibrer l'air. Le Hippie se leva un peu maladroitement , entendant enfin le son de l'instrument. Les jambes tremblantes, il ne prêtât aucune attention aux fleurs géante qui dansait ou au soleil dans lequel était incrusté le visage d'un bébé **(comme les télétubbies quoi)**. Tremblant, il pénétra dans l'appartement et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde penchée sur le piano. La Fille cessa de jouer et se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Hippie s'était déjà précipité sur elle pour l'enlacer.

« -Co-comment grosse ?

-Tu m'as appelé ,non ? » Répondit doucement la Fille en resserrant son étreinte autour du Hippie en larme.

Dés qu'il le put, le Hippie s'écarta et regarda la Fille dans les yeux.

«- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dut faire quelque chose, j'aurais agir, plutôt que de rester là comme d'habitude j'aurais d-

-Ça ne sert à rien de regretter ainsi Hippie , le coupa la Fille d'une voix douce, ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis morte et toi tu es vivant. Tu vas continuer ta vie et l'émission et quand à moi...je vais continuer mon chemin...

-Mais grosse pourquoi ? On aurait put jouer du piano plus longtemps ! On a même pas eu le temps de vivre quoi que ce soit ! Je voulais te faire visiter l'Inde...avoua le drogué

-Mais toute ces choses tu les fera, Hippie ! Mais sans moi...

-Mais-

-Écoute Hippie, fit la Fille, moi aussi j'aurais voulu rester . Avec le Geek, cette abruti de Patron, Maître Panda, Prof, Mathieu, le Moine, et toi Hippie. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer plus longtemps. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux face à cette déclaration.

« -Mais je ne peut pas, repris la Fille.

-La Fille ?

-Oui ?

-Tu en veux à Mathieu ? Ou à moi ? Demanda timidement le peace and love

-Je n'en veux à personne, y comprit à Mathieu. Mais si tu veux il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

-Et c'est ?demanda le Hippie.

La Fille souri et le repoussa gentiment.

-Vis ! Vivez tous, équipe de salut les geeks ! »

Et le Hippie plongeât dans le noir absolut.

Ce fut la langue râpeuse de Capsule de bière sur son visage qui réveilla le drogué qui releva la tête. Il faisait à présent plus sombre. En caressant distraitement le chien, le Hippie se demanda se qu'il fabriquait au fond du jardin, à moitié affalé sur lui même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très important mais quoi ?

Mathieu commençait à se poser des questions. Il avait vu en début d'après midi le Hippie se précipiter vers le jardin en compagnie de Wi-fi en parlant à propos d'insectes . Depuis le chaton était revenue, mais pas le drogué. Non pas que Mathieu pensait que le jardin représentait un quelconque danger mais il s'interrogeait . Passant la tête par la bais vitré il put apercevoir le Hippie au fond du jardin.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là bas ?se demanda le châtain, j'espère qu'il n'élève pas vraiment des insectes ?! »

En y réfléchissant bien cela faisait un moment que le drogué agissais bizarrement. Et Mathieu aurait probablement préféré sauter du toit, plutôt que d'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses personnalités. Il se dit tout de même qu'il tirerait ça au clair une fois le Hippie rentré et partit faire le dîner.

Le Hippie quand à lui c'était levé et avait commencé à rouler un joint . Debout devant de tombes inconnu il tentait de se rappeler de comment il s'était endormis à coté de ces dernières. Soudain il comprit et un doux sourire vint sur son visage.

« Hey grosse ! Je me souviens de ton nom ! »

**Remerciements : je tiens quand ** **même à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé ma première fic ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Donc merci au gens qui l'ont lus et en particulier Déponia (que j'étrangle...amicalement =D), Julia Lutecia (j'ai vraiment était honorée que tu m'aie accordait un peu de ton temps merci!) , Saku-chan06 (ma fifille ! J'attends avec impatience tes nouvelles fan fics) , Nekomichan06 (one-san ! T'as vu il est plus long celui là!) et mon chéri qui ne m'a pas laissé de review mais dont les conseils et la bonne humeur sont les piliers de ma vie.**

**Merci à tous et gros bisous, Ayumi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites. « Pourquoi y a t-il une suite alors que c'est un one-shot ? ». Et bien oui à la base c'était un one-shot. Mais cette chère Déponia m'a mena-ordon-obli- demandé une suite et c'est avec grand plaisir que je l'ai faite:). Pourtant ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai d'abord souffert d'une grosse panne d'inspiration auquel Déponia à remédié (merci!), puis j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs (T^T), je suis tombée malade (tout vas bien je vous rassure (la foule déçu ))et enfin internet a coupé ! (Okayyy...il fallait le dire si vous ne vouliez pas que je le sorte!). Bref je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews adorable j'ai été vraiment touchée (j'ai rougi bordel ! Je ne me pensais plus capable de rougir pour des compliments!) en gros MERCI BEAUCOUP VOUS ETES GENIALE ! Bref il vous est parfaitement possible de vous arrêtez au premier chapitre ou de lire celui là également. Pendant ce temps moi je vais allez stressé dans mon coin parce que j'ai peur du résultat (par pitié me butait paasss T.T (lopette)). Comme d'hab' si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitait pas à me les signaler ! Pour les musiques j'ai écouté Nickelback, « If you say so » de Lea Michele (oui encore), « I'm with you » d'Avril Lavigne, « Accidently in love » de Counting Crows et pour le passage du Hippie au piano j'ai pensé qu'il jouait « Read All About It » d'Emeli Sandé au piano . « Salut Les Geeks » ne m'appartiens toujours pas (bientôt l'épisode 87 j'ai hâte!) et les passages en **_italique _**sont cette fois ci les pensées de la Fille. Bisous, Ayumi.**

**Enjoy !**

Le Hippie jouait distraitement quelques notes sur le piano de Mathieu.

« -Tout va bien Hippie ?

-Hein ? Fit le drogué un peu perdus dans son monde , oh ouais t'inquiète gros, tout va bien, ajoutât-il en se tournant vers le petit Geek qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Ouais parce que ça fait une demi-heure que tu appui sur la même touche, je commençait à m'inquiéter... »

Le Hippie ce rendit brusquement compte qu'il appuyait effectivement sur la même touche depuis un moment. Il rigolât de son inattention et balança un « j'en ai trop pris ! » qui semblât rassurer le gamer qui continuât sa route.

« -Oh et tu devrais faire attention au Panda. Je l'ai vu roder près d'ici et il vaudrait mieux ne pas attirer sont attention, ajoutât le gamin à la casquette. »

C'est vrais que depuis leurs séjour à l'hôpital, le Panda avait totalement changé. D'une personnalité joviale, rassurante (même si elle semblait un peu plus sombre ces derniers temps) il était passé à l'exacte opposé et semblait vouer une haine total à leurs créateur. Si ce changement de personnalité semblait exciter le Patron qui « voudrait bien voire les performances au lit de la chinoise » le Hippie non violent et le Geek timide préférait ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Quand à Mathieu c'était à croire que tout lui passer au dessus de la tête.

Cette histoire d'hôpital les avait tous chamboulés , eux qui avait toujours était avec Mathieu pendant tous ce temps, avait soudainement été considéré comme des indésirables. Et même si certains refuserait de l'avouer, ils avaient bien crus pendant un instant ne plus jamais le revoir. Le Hippie était sure que Mathieu lui même avait eu peur et qu'il l'avait caché sous ses habituelles piques acerbes. Et c'est dans ces moment là que la Fille lui manquait énormément.

Dans un sens, il avait été profondément déçus de ne pas la revoir dans le monde intérieure de Mathieu mais visiblement il y avait une différence entre être rejeté par des médoc' « pas naturelles, gros ! » et être supprimé par son créateur. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'une toilette spatiale serait suffisante pour la revoir. Mais non. Comme la Fille l'avait deviné on ne pouvais pas revenir sur ce genre de chose. Alors le Hippie avait recommencé une vie normale. Bien entendus, au début cela avait parus impossible au drogué qui dés la fin des tournages partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dont la consommation de drogue avait augmenté, au point d'inquiété ses camarades. Mais il fallait croire que même les plus grandes douleurs finissait par avoir une fin. Sans s'en rendre compte le Hippie commença à reprendre une vie normale : il participait à l'émission (quelle émission gros? Ah oui celle en partenariat avec les chinois **(seules les fans hardcore risque de comprendre cette blague)** ), sortait des répliques sans queue ni tête (les poissons rouges sont des lémuriens, gros!), revoyait son ami le Hippie de Minute Papillon (man!), et même si il fumait toujours en plus grande quantité de la drogue, il parvenait doucement à vivre comme avant.

Comme avant ? Pas tout à fait...A l'instar de la Fille en fin de vie , le Hippie ne pouvait plus jouer de piano. A chaque fois il finissait comme le Geek l'avait surpris : en train d'appuyer sur une touche tout en parlant aux abat jours volants soviétique. Étrangement le Hippie était persuadé que la Fille avait changé quelque chose en lui. C'était comme si elle avait allumé un feu dans sa tête et dans son cœur : autrefois il n'aurait jamais oser s'opposer à Mathieu, mais depuis qu'il avait tué la Fille, une animosité à peine caché transperçait le drogué de toute part. Sur les épisodes ça ne se voyait pas mais dés que la caméras s'éteignait , le non-violent se montrait très froid envers son créateur.

Un jour même ça avait faillit dégénérer. C'était sur l'épisode numéro 79 « The Walking Dead au Québec », au moment d'analyser la 2éme vidéo :

le tournage s'était déroulé normalement, le Hippie avait comme à son habitude sortit des répliques hors contexte (« On a une émission ?! Mais depuis combien d'temps gros ?! »), quand Mathieu avait commencé à critiquer un joueur de football et les fans de ce sport en général, il avait alors vu rouge: il n'était pas d'accord, les joueurs de foot et leurs fans avait parfaitement le droit de vivre leur passion au même titre que les geeks avait le droit de jouer aux jeux vidéos et leur fans de suivre salut les geeks. Il avait donc ouvertement engueulé le présentateur sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier et de ses camarades et avait quitté le plateau. Il était resté juste à temps pour entendre les autres engueulé Mathieu à leurs tours sur un autre sujet et Maître Panda lancer un cynique « Qui est en voie de disparition maintenant ? » pour ce venger d'une réplique précédente. Depuis plus personne n'avait reparlé de cette incident.

Il détestait encore en plus Mathieu depuis qu'il avait ramené à la vie le Prof alors que la Fille était toujours morte. Ça le tuerais vraiment de la ramener non d'un hippopotame à 3 branches ?

« -Je sais que tu m'a dit que tu ne le détestait pas et que je devrais pas réagir comme ça grosse, marmonna le drogué en effleurant les touches du piano muet, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

-Tu parle avec les objets toi, maintenant ? Fit une voix derrière lui. C'était Mathieu.

-Nan gros, laisse j'en ai trop prit...dit le Hippie, lui servant la même excuse qu'au Geek.

Mais Mathieu n'était pas aussi naïf que le petit à la casquette :

-Un soucis ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, répondit le Hippie d'une voix plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, c'est juste que les licornes se sont associées avec les chinois gros...

-Dans ce cas je fille prévenir le Panda que les licornes essayeront bientôt d'avoir sa peau elles aussi, dit le rasé d'un ton cynique en passant la main dans ce qui lui restait de cheveux, quoique vu l'état dans lequel il est...non sérieusement tout vas bien Hippie ?

-On va bientôt voire l'équipe de minute papillon gros ? Demanda le peace and love pour changer de sujet.

-Mouais je sais pas, fit le châtain, songeur, bon je retourne à la cuisine, le Patron a encore ramené une prostitué et il vaut mieux les déloger avant qu'une catastrophe arrive...

-Tu peux faire revenir la Fille ? »

Il l'avait dit, il l'avait laisser s'échapper. Mathieu qui était en train de partir ce retourna et ses yeux océan rencontrèrent les deux verres fumés de son double. Au même instant une fulgurante douleur lui traversa le crâne tandis qu'une voix semblait sortir des profondeur de sa tête...

_« -Que-quelqu'un m'appelle ? Quelqu'un se rappelle de moi ? »_

Mathieu étouffa un gémissement.

_« -Je n'ai pas rêvé, quelqu'un a dit mon nom... »_

Il sentait ses jambes vaciller. Il trébucha.

_« -Qui est là ? Qui m'a réveillé ? Pour-pourquoi ai-je mal ? »_

Il n'entendait plus le Hippie. Il n'entendait plus rien.

_« QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE ?! QU'EST CE QU'IL M'EST ARRIVE ? AIDEZ MOI ! »_

La-la Fille. C'était la Fille qui hurlait.

_« Ai-aidez m-moi...je vous prit...sanglota la voix »_

Et elle a peur.

Les cris se dissipèrent et le You tuber releva la tête et recroisa de nouveau les yeux du drogué. Il marmonna un « c'était donc ça » et tourna le dos au Hippie

« -Non. »

Et il s'en alla en tremblant légèrement. Le Hippie resta à son tour planté sur place. « Non » ?

La 5éme saison de Salut Les Geeks était sur le point de commencer . Le Hippie était une fois de plus planté devant son piano. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis le non catégorique du châtain.

Mais aujourd'hui ça allait changer. Mus d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'assit et les mains tremblantes commença à jouer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il joua longtemps, très longtemps, écoutant les bruits venant de la maison mais il n'y avait aucun bruit.

_Il n'y a aucun bruit là où je me trouve. Rien que le silence et le néant._

Il cherchait à travers les touches un visage familier, celui d'une blonde aux yeux bleue si semblable aux siens et l'étrange barbe...

_Je suis à la recherche d'un visage familier. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je le cherche...je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni ce que j'ai été, mais si quelqu'un m'attend quelque part au loin, je l'espère, je serais avec lui..._

Il ferait tout pour être avec elle...car si elle est là il est prés à continuer ses efforts, pour espérer un monde de peace and love sans bisousnours. Il voudrait être loin d'ici.

_Je veux être loin d'ici._

Le Hippie avait fini de jouer son morceau. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher son si précieux joint. La Fille était derrière lui, lui souriant d'un air timide. Il se leva, tremblant. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit la Fille lui dit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« -Qui êtes vous ?

-Que-tu te souviens plus de moi, grosse ? Demanda le drogué interloqué

-N-non, répondit la Fille, gêné, je ne sais pas où j'étaie, un endroit blanc et totalement vide. Le néant. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis resté une éternité. »

La blonde était amnésique ?! Le drogué avait trouvé un truc encore plus improbable que ses propres délires sur Miley Cyrus en pantalon bleue marine en feat avec des pingouins. La féministe dut voire sa tête et croire l'avoir vexé car elle s'empressât d'ajouter :

« -Mais tu sais à un moment j'ai entendus des voix.

-Des voix , grosse ?

-Oui des voix qui me disait de rentrer à la maison. Il y en avait une plus forte que les autres, c'était la tienne je crois. C'était celle qui revenait le plus souvent. Puis toutes voix ont disparu et il n'y en a eu plus qu'une seule, très forte, qui m'a ordonné de revenir.

-Ok ok grosse, dit le Hippie, encore secouer des 3 dernières minutes.

-Dit tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler grosse 2 secondes, s'il te plaît ? Demanda la Blonde en perdant quelque peu son ton timide pour en prendre un plus autoritaire que le Hippie connaissait bien.

Il éclata de rire au nez de la Fille. Il lui avait tellement manqué son petit caractère. Sans que la blonde n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se rappela qu'il venait de prendre une amnésique dans ses bras sans explications mais à sa grande surprise la Fille sourit et passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Le drogué raffermit sa prise. Oui il était un drogué, le drogué de Salut Les Geeks. Mais pour la Fille il serait désormais là, il l'aiderait à retrouver sa mémoire.

Caché derrière un murs une silhouette se laissa glisser au sol. Quoi vous aviez crus que ressusciter quelqu'un s'était de tout repos ?!

« -Pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

Mathieu sourit.

-Je leurs devait bien ça. Après tout je pense avoir réglé le problème de la Fille au sein de l'émission et j'ai même quelque idées pour la réinsérer.

-Tu m'en voit ravis. »

Mathieu se releva.

« -Tu m'en veut encore de t'avoir supprimé ?

-Seulement au début, dit le Prof, mais plus maintenant. Mais permet moi de te demander juste quelque petites choses Mathieu.

-Oui ?

-Premièrement si j'étaie toi j'éviterais de supprimer une autre personnalité. Je pense qu'avec les derniers chamboulements de l'hôpital psychiatrique, on a tous été assez perturbés comme ça.

-Je crois aussi, fit le schizophrène en grimaçant. »

Il avait effectivement été bien bouleversé par la perte de ses personnalité multiples si bien que même aujourd'hui il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Et il se doutait bien qu'il en allait de même pour le reste de l'équipe, y avait qu'à voire comment le Panda avait finit. D'autant plus qu'il s'interroger toujours sur l'identité de l'homme dont il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenirs, anesthésie oblige, qui l'avait sauvé.

« -Et c'est quoi le deuxièmement , demanda le châtain-qui-ne-l'était-plus-trop en revenant sur Terre.

-...par pitié Mathieu ne te laisse plus jamais le crâne ça te va très mal !

-Que-Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Vous êtes tous bouché au point d'oublier que les cheveux ça repousse ! s'exclama le pauvre You Tuber.

Quelque jours plus tard , la saison 5 commença et le train-train quotidiens des Sommets repris.

Dans le séjour un couple jouait du piano, ce regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

_« Hey grosse je t'aiderai à te souvenir de mon nom »_


End file.
